A Countdown To Justice
by Carbuncle
Summary: A look at what happened to Barrett and Tifa after Cloud fell from the No.5 Reactor bridge.


FINAL FANTASY VII  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: THIS STORY GIVES A COMEDY LOOK AT WHAT HAPPENED TO BARRETT AND TIFA AFTER CLOUD FELL FROM THE NO.5 REACTOR BRIDGE UPON DEFEATING AIR BUSTER.  
  
'A Countdown To Justice'  
  
"Cloud... Cloud... CLOUD!", screamed Tifa, waking up with a start.  
  
"Woah, what the hell is goin' on in here?", shouted Barrett, bursting through the door.  
  
"Oh Barrett, I just had the strangest nightmare... I dreamt that you, Cloud and I were all fighting some kind of Shin-Ra weapon up on top of the No.5 Reactor, and that it exploded and broke the bridge, which sent poor Cloud plunging to the depths of the slums..."  
  
"Oh, well y'know, that wasn't a dream. It really did happen.", Barrett explained.  
  
"Oh my God! Did they kill Cloud?", she asked.  
  
"I think the beasts probably did Tifa. I think they probably did."  
  
"We have to avenge his death. Shin-Ra must pay!", Tifa yelled with tears in her eyes.  
  
Barrett and Tifa rushed out of the room, to be greeted by Biggs, Wedge and Jesse.  
  
"Feeling better I see?", smiled Jesse.  
  
"Yes. Thank you for looking after us last night. We're very grateful.", Tifa said.  
  
"I didn't need no lookin' after!", growled Barrett.  
  
"Oh yeah? Then how come you keep crying all night complaining about your headache?!", laughed Biggs.  
  
"Up yo' ass!", grumbled Barrett, pushing Biggs to the floor.  
  
"So what are you gonna do now?", asked Jesse.  
  
"Barrett and I are going to get revenge on the Shin-Ra.", Tifa told her.  
  
"Yeah, any of you guys wanna come wi'?"  
  
"Sorry Barrett, but we still have to figure out which Reactor to bomb next. But if we finish up early, then you can bet we'll be happy to help!", said Jesse cheerfully.  
  
"Alright! Lets go Tifa!", shouted Barrett.  
  
Barrett and Tifa began their search for revenge in the Sector 7 slums. They questioned a number of people about the recent explosion of the No.5 Reactor and what other citizens thought about the Shin-Ra.  
  
"Get any useful info Barrett?", Tifa asked.  
  
"No, not really. They're all pretty scared. Either scared or stupid!"  
  
"Well, how about that fat guy over there?", she suggested.  
  
The man was largely built, and quite short. He was wearing a green suit, and he had a black beard, aswell as a really annoying laugh.  
  
"Excuse me sir?", Tifa said politely.  
  
"G'ya ya ya! What?!"  
  
"Ergh! Um, do you know anything about the explosion at the No.5 Reactor?"  
  
"No. Why? Do you?!", he growled.  
  
"Hey! Ain't no one gonna talk to a lady like that! Apologise!", squarked Barrett.  
  
"Make me!", laughed the man.  
  
Barrett grabbed the man in a head-lock and pointed his gun arm towards his face.  
  
"There! Made you!", Barrett bloated.   
  
"Alright alright! I'll talk! I'll talk!", he cried.  
  
"Who are you and what do you know?!", Barrett said forcefully.  
  
"He-Heidegger! I'm President Shin-Ra's aide! I-I'm here cause I heard that rebel group had a hideout here, and-and I was just on my way to Wall Market to talk to Don Corneo, whose gonna..."  
  
"Don Corneo?", Tifa mumbled.  
  
"Don Corneo! He-he owns a mansion in Wall Market! He-he's an incredibly wealthy and powerful man! He knows how to push all the right buttons, if ya know what I mean?!"  
  
"Hmmm, what's say we go pay Mr. Corneo a little visit?", wondered Barrett.  
  
"No no! You can't! If he knows I told you about him, he'd kill me!"  
  
"Shut up!", Barrett shouted. "Tifa, I got a plan. Why don't you go to Wall Market and I'll go help Biggs, Wedge and Jesse with the you-know-what... bombing of said reactors."  
  
"Okay Barrett, I'm sure I'll be able to talk him round.", she agreed.  
  
"Talk him round? Yeah, I'll bet! The only language that guy understands is the language of good lovin'!"  
  
"I thought I told you to shut up?!", screamed Barrett. "Now get out of here before I kill you!"  
  
Barrett released Heidegger from his grasp, giving the man a quick kick up the backside before heading off.  
  
As Tifa and Barrett both left their separate ways, Heidegger giggled to himself.  
  
"Ah yes... everything is going according to the President's plan. So you like explosions, huh? Well, lets see how you like this next one... four hours and counting! G'ya ya ya!"  
  
THE END__________ 


End file.
